One Quarter Veela
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Blaise finds out he's a quarter veela which is slightly different from being a Veela. He also finds out that he's submissive when all his life he thought he was gay. Blaise x Theo. Rated M for language and maybe some scenes in later chapters.
1. Intro

_**Okay, this is my newest story that is actually based on a dream I had a few weeks ago. The only reason I decided to make it into a fanfic was because one of my loyal reviewers who I love (Harry-Draco-dreamer) said that it would make a good story plus my other story (Hero's Brother) stopped getting reviews so I decided to discontinue it and I have to have two stories going at once to keep me occupied. xD Anyways, I will stop rambling and say that I do not own these characters but am only borrowing them to carry out my perverted yaoi dreams.**_

Introduction:

"Blaise, there is something I need to tell you," Mrs. Zabini says as she leads Blaise over to the expensive brown leather couch in the sitting room. "Why do you sound so serious, Mother?" Blaise asks nervously. The only time Blaise ever heard his mother be this serious was when she had killed one of her many husbands. "You didn't kill George, did you?" Blaise asks with a sigh. "No, Blaise, George is still alive. This is something about you," Mrs. Zabini says quietly as she sits beside her son. "Me? You aren't disowning me, are you?" Blaise asks worriedly. "No, Blaise. What I need to tell you is that you are a quarter Veela and that since tomorrow is your birthday you will be coming into your inheritance," Mrs. Zabini explains. Blaise's face pales considerably as he tries to understand what his mother is telling him. "But you aren't going to be an actual Veela since you are less than half of one. You won't get wings or claws and you won't suffer from separation anxiety, but you will have the Veela allure and you will be drawn to your mate though it won't be as strong as it should be so it may take you a while to figure out who it is," she finishes.

Blaise sighs in relief; he's glad that he won't become so mutant with wings and claws. Also, he'll get to seem hotter than he already is with his Veela allure. The only downside that he sees is that he can't choose who he gets to be with forever.

"Oh, and I forgot to add one more thing. Your eye colour will change depending on if you're dominant or submissive. If it is a dark colour you're dominant and if your eye colour becomes light it means you're submissive. The colour depends on your mate since it is usually his or her favorite colour," his mother adds. "Well it is obviously going to be dark," Blaise huffs – he has always believed himself to be straight. "Well, we'll see," Mrs. Zabini teases as she leaves the room.

0o0

The next morning Blaise wakes up excitedly. It was time to head back to Hogwarts (he hates being at home with his mother's random boyfriends/husbands) and it's his birthday. As Blaise wanders into the bathroom his eyes stand out since they aren't the usual shade of dark brown but instead a pale red colour is visible. Blaise's face pales as he realizes what the pale colour means.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"BLAISE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" his mother screams angrily from her bedroom where she had just been woken by her son's loud cursing.

_**The chapters won't all be this short; this was just an introduction to the story. I hope you liked it ;D**_


	2. On The Train

**_Okay, time for chapter one! Did you like the intro? Well, I liked it! xD I do not own any of the characters, blah blah blah…Oh, and this story is dedicated to Harry-Draco-dreamer because she told me that I should write this story. xD Anyways, on with the chapter!_**

Chapter One:

Blaise walked through the brick post that magically led to platform nine and three quarters while sulking. He had been quite upset ever since he had seen his eye colour this morning. Blaise wouldn't speak to anyone and wouldn't even say goodbye to his mother who he loves dearly. Once he's on the train Blaise sits down in his usual little room on the train. After a few minutes Pansy, Draco, and Theo join him. Blaise is sitting near the window still pouting when they enter.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" Pansy asks curiously. None of the three have seen Blaise's eye colour yet because he was staring at the window. Blaise refuses to answer Pansy who gets angry.

"Blaise! Tell us what's wrong!" she insists. After another moment of silence she grabs Blaise's chin and makes him face her before gasping in shock. Draco and Theo also stare at Blaise in shock as they see his pale red eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" Pansy asks in shock as Blaise starts to explain what his mother told him.

"Wait, your eyes are pale… which means that you're the submissive one! Oh my gosh, that is so adorable!" Pansy squeals.

"It is not adorable because I am completely straight!" Blaise insists.

"Sure, Blaise, you keep believing that," Draco says and snickers. Blaise gives Draco a death glare before starting to pout again.

"Well that's interesting, Blaise is going to be getting fucked by some guy eventually," Theo snickers as Blaise glares daggers at him, which only makes Theo laugh harder.

Once the three Slytherins had calmed down and Blaise had started pouting again the train started moving. It seemed like the train was magically spelled so that it knew when everyone was sitting in their seats (except for the Prefects who were monitoring).

"Come on, Blaise, stop pouting," Theo says as he watches the boy glare out the window.

"I'm not pouting…" Blaise mumbles unhappily.

"You are too. You just have to accept this and move on, I mean it can't be so bad, right?" Theo answers.

"Says the gay one of the group…" Blaise says and rolls his eyes. Theo didn't care about Blaise's comment; he had completely accepted his sexuality and no one dared to actually bully him about it.

0o0

Once the train ride started to near the end the group decided it was about time for them to change into their robes. "Pansy, just leave already," Draco says as he tries to push the girl out of the booth.

"No! I'm not leaving! I don't get what the big deal about changing with you guys is since you're all gay," Pansy argues.

"First of all, I am straight. Second, you end up staring at us whenever you see us with our shirts off. I don't want to know what you'd do if you saw us with our pants off," Draco replies as he succeeds in pushing Pansy out and locking the door behind her.

Blaise did not like being called gay (even though he isn't a homophobe he doesn't like the idea of being with another guy) and was starting to pout again.

"Seriously, Blaise, if you don't start pouting I'll tell the whole school that you're now a submissive queer," Theo threatens and Blaise glares at him angrily.

"Jerk," Blaise mumbles as he quickly changes into his robes.

Once the three boys had finished changing they unlocked the door. A few moments later Pansy came in with her Slytherin robes on. She sat down beside Draco and looks over at Blaise who was pouting still. Pansy then looked over at Theo and she saw him staring at Blaise with a hint of worry in his eyes. It seemed odd to Pansy since Theo had never seemed to be worried about anyone and had never seemed interested in Blaise that way before.

_Maybe it's because he now knows that Blaise is gay… but Blaise has a mate and unless it's Theo… well, then Theo is out of luck…_ Pansy thinks with a sigh as she looks out the window as the train pulls into the Hogwarts station.

Draco wandered off ahead with Pansy following close at his heels. Blaise tried to lag behind but Theo refused to leave him alone.

"Are you okay, Aise?" Theo asks worriedly as Blaise glares down at the ground. Aise was Theo's nickname for Blaise that no one else was allowed to use. Blaise hated the nickname but Theo was allowed to use it because he didn't use it to tease him like Draco and Pansy did, Theo used it when he was worried about his friend (which was quite rare since he was usually oblivious to most peoples' emotions).

"I'm fine, Theo. I'm just trying to get use to this, I only found out recently," Blaise mutters as he smiles weakly at his friend.

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to just let me know," Theo says with a nod before giving Blaise a tight one-armed hug and then hurrying off to see Pansy and Draco. Blaise watches as Theo leaves and feels an odd, painful tugging at his heart.

_I don't understand… Why is Theo being so carrying today? And why does my heart hurt?_

**_Gosh this chapter is short! I totally hate myself for ending it so quickly but it was where I meant to end it. I'll try and write a longer chapter next time! ^-^; But it may take a while because I need to update my two other stories first! Please review because if you do I'll love you forever and ever! xD If you have any other pairings you would like me to add in the story as little side things I will. I didn't really plan on having any other people being paired up but if you want some people to be then just tell me and if a few people ask for that pairing I'll agree to it._**

**_~Love from AATA_**


	3. Dreams

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! But will someone give it to me for my birthday? *puppy-dog eyes*_**

**_This story is dedicated to Draco-Harry-dreamer!_**

**_Okay, time for chapter two!!!_**

Chapter Two:

After the feast and having the first years sorted Blaise headed back to the Slytherin House with his three friends. Pansy was talking about how she wished Draco was gay like Blaise and Theo (she was very into guyXguy relationships) and Draco was rejecting the idea constantly.

"I don't understand why you can't just turn gay," Pansy pouts and Draco glares at her.

"Because I don't like guys that way," Draco insists as he rolls his eyes. Theo, who usually would be listening to the conversation and teasing Draco, was walking beside Blaise with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Blaise?" Theo asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Theo. I don't understand why you're so worried all-of-a-sudden," Blaise says as he eyes his friend curiously. Theo just shrugs as they soon are in the Slytherin common room and head up to the Boys Dormitory to find their beds.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asks curiously.

"To the Dormitory, obviously," Blaise replies.

"We're fifth years this year, remember? We don't have to share with all the younger kids anymore. We got sorted into rooms with people from our own year with us," Draco reminds them.

"Right! I can't wait!" Theo says happily as he runs off towards the separate rooms. The three wander down the hallway looking at the names on the doors before finding one that had all three of their names on it.

"We got to put together, yay!" Theo shouts gleefully as he opens the door and flops onto the bed that had his trunk at the end. Theo's bed was closest to the door and Blaise's was in the middle, leaving Draco's at the end of the room. They even had their own bathroom.

"This is awesome!" Theo exclaims.

"Theo, you're being really loud," Draco groans as he covers his ears. Theo just sticks out his tongue before looking over at Blaise. The Veela is sitting on his bed and staring at the floor while deep in thought. Theo frowns as he feels the need to comfort Blaise.

0o0

_"Blaise…" a soft voice says from the blackness surrounding Blaise._

_"Where are you? Who are you?" Blaise asks nervously as he slowly wanders through the dark hallway. He doesn't know how he knows he's in a hallway, but he does. Soon he reaches a door that is dimly glowing. It's the only thing he can see besides himself in the darkness. He then realizes he's glowing as well. Blaise reaches for the brass doorknob and slowly turns it. On the other side of the door is more blackness except for a glowing king-sized bed._

_Blaise enters the 'room' and the door closes behind him. After a moment a body slowly starts to appear on the bed. It's a guy and he's naked though he's covered to the waist by the blanket on the bed._

_"Blaise…" the guy is the one calling his name and Blaise is drawn to the guy._

_'My mate' runs through Blaise's head as he wanders over to the bed and slowly crawls onto it. The guy takes Blaise into his arms as Blaise rests his head on the guy's chest._

_'He seems so familiar…' Blaise thinks as the guy pets his hair. He looks up to see the guy's face but the guy's hair is covering his eyes and he can only see his mouth and nose._

_"Who are you?" Blaise asks curiously._

_"I am yours," the guy responds as he kisses Blaise gently on the lips. Blaise's eyes close…_

…and then quickly open as he sits up in his bed. His breathing is ragged and his heart is racing. He grabs his wand and uses the time spell and sees that it is seven AM. He can hear the shower running and looks over to see that Draco isn't in his bed. Theo is shirtless as he seems to be getting dressed.

"Are you okay, Blaise? You pale," Theo says curiously as he puts his shirt and robes on.

"Fine… I'm… fine…" Blaise murmurs softly as he gets out of his bed and starts to rummage in his own trunk for his robes. After he gets dressed (he had a shower the night before) he puts his books in his bag and then waits for Draco to finish getting ready. Once all three were ready they headed down to breakfast. Pansy was already sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" she asks curiously.

"Draco," Blaise and Theo respond together. Draco glares at them and Pansy giggles.

"I don't take that long… I just woke up a bit late…" Draco mumbles.

"You woke up at six! That is EARLY!" Theo exclaims teasingly.

"Whatever…" Draco grumbles as he eats his breakfast.

"Anyways, you never said what you were dreaming about this morning. You seemed really creeped out," Theo says as he looks over at Blaise. Pansy and Draco look over at him as well.

_Thanks a lot, Theo…_ Blaise thinks bitterly.

"I had a dream about my mate…" Blaise says quietly as he pushes his eggs around his plate.

"Really? Who was it?" Pansy asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see his face properly," Blaise mutters. "It was really odd. I was in this completely black room and only this bed, my mate, and I were visible." Blaise decides not to add that his mate was naked.

"That's really odd. Maybe you weren't able to see his face because you haven't accepted that you're gay yet," Pansy points out and Blaise glares at her. He didn't believe that that was the reason.

0o0

Blaise went through the whole day trying to figure out who his mate is. He couldn't concentrate in class and he hardly heard when his friends were talking to him. Draco and Pansy just shrugged it off but Theo seemed to be getting really worried.

"It isn't good to dwell on things too much, Aise," Theo says softly as he sits beside Blaise on Blaise's bed late that night.

"I know, but I can't help it… Maybe I'll dream about him again and will be able to see his face…" Blaise murmurs before curling up under his blankets.

"Good night," Theo says before climbing into his own bed.

0o0

_Blaise was wandering through the black corridor again. He could see the glowing doorway in the distance and he hurried towards it. He could hear his mate calling his name from behind the door and he felt the need to go see him. Once he was in the dark bedroom again he saw his mate sitting in the bed again with his hair covering his eyes._

_"……!" Blaise calls his mates name but for some reason he can't hear what name he called. Blaise falls into his mate's arms as he curls up against his chest. The guy kisses Blaise's forehead as he smiles. Blaise can see the familiarity in the smile but can't place whose it is._

_"I love you, Blaise," his mate says lovingly as Blaise clings to him._

_"I love you too, ….," Blaise can't hear what name he says, again._

_"I was worried about you today. You seemed upset," his mate says softly._

_"I was trying to figure out who you were. But I know now," Blaise says happily as he kisses his mates cheek._

_'But I don't know!' his mind screams._

_"I'll protect you always, Blaise," his mate's voice is so calming that Blaise feels completely at ease._

_"I know. I just wish I knew how amazing you were when we started school. We could have been together all of these years," Blaise murmurs unhappily. His mate chuckles as he kisses Blaise's forehead again._

_"You shouldn't dwell on the past, just think about our future," his mate says. "I get worried when you are upset, Aise." Blaise's eyes suddenly go wide as he hears the name his mate just called him. Slowly his mate and the bed disappear._

"NO!" Blaise screams as he wakes up. Theo and Draco are suddenly at his side. Both look worried.

"Are you alright, Blaise?" Draco asks worriedly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Blaise says softly as he looks over at Theo.

_Theo can't be my mate… It's impossible…_ Blaise thinks unhappily as Theo looks at him in confusion.

**_Did you all like that chapter? =D I loved writing it! Please review, I love all of your comments!_**

**_~Love from AATA_**


	4. Trying To Avoid It

_**Yeah, sorry that I've been away for so long! _ School happened and my computer crashed. Anyways, here's chapter three!**_

Chapter Three:

"Are you sure you're alright, Aise?" Theo asks worriedly as they sit down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Blaise had been oddly quiet the whole way to the Great Hall and had been giving Theo weird looks.

"I'm fine," Blaise says, flinching as he hears Theo say the name that his mate had called him. Now that he thought about it their voices were exactly the same as well. Blaise had been trying to deny that Theo is his mate, but it was getting harder by the minute.

"If you're sure…" Theo says worriedly before piling bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto his plate. Draco was also looking at Blaise worriedly but he knew that if Blaise wasn't telling Theo anything he wouldn't tell him anything either.

Even though Draco and Blaise were extremely close friends and had been friends for many years before Hogwarts, Theo was still the one Blaise trusted the most. Draco was hoping that Theo was Blaise's mate because he knew he could trust Blaise with Theo. He knew that Theo would treat Blaise properly.

Once they had finished breakfast the three headed off to Potions class. Blaise continued his silence as they sat down, Theo sitting beside Blaise and Draco sitting just behind them with Pansy.

"What's wrong with Blaise?" Pansy asks Draco curiously.

"We don't know, he won't tell us. He's been silent ever since he woke up this morning. All we know is that he had a nightmare," Draco said with a shrug.

'_It wasn't a nightmare_,' Blaise thinks to himself as he glares down at his quill, paper, and textbook.

0o0

All day Draco, Pansy, and especially Theo would ask Blaise if he was alright. Eventually Blaise just got so annoyed that he went back to the Slytherin House right after classes. What he didn't expect was for Theo to follow him.

"How come you won't tell Draco, Pansy, or I what's wrong?" Theo asks softly.

"Because it isn't any of your business!" Blaise shouts angrily. Theo frowns as he sits down on one of the green couches.

"I'm your friend, so it is my business. I'm worried about you, Aise," Theo replies as he looks up at Blaise with child-like eyes. Blaise suddenly relaxes as he stares at Theo. For some reason Theo can make him calm down easily, which – unfortunately – makes the likely-hood of Theo being his mate a bit more likely.

"I… I've had dreams about my… mate… and it's just… getting to me," Blaise mutters quietly as he sits down next to Theo.

"Do you know who he is?" Theo asks as he places a hand on Blaise's shoulder. For some reason Theo seems a bit sad, though Blaise can't figure out why.

"I… He seems familiar but I'm not completely sure…" Blaise mumbles a half truth. The more time he spends with Theo and thinking of those dreams the surer he is that Theo is his mate. But… what if Theo doesn't like him that way?

Theo smiles softly at Blaise before giving him a tight hug. "I'm sure whoever it is will treat you great," Theo says quietly before getting up and leaving, leaving a confused Blaise behind.

After a few hours Blaise heads for bed and falls asleep quickly before Draco, Theo, or Pansy come back.

0o0

"_Aise, what is troubling you?" a voice asks worriedly as Blaise finds himself again in the arms of his naked mate._

"_Are you Theo? Is Theo my mate?" Blaise asks in confusion as he tries to see the face of his mate._

"_What do you think, Aise?"_

"_I… I think you are, but I'm not sure… And why were you… Theo… being so weird today when I said I had dreams of you?"_

"_I was scared that your mate was someone else since I do not remember these dreams like you do. I don't want to lose you to someone else, Aise."_

"_So you really are Theo…"_

"_Yes, and I will be by your side forever."_

0o0

When Blaise awakens in the morning Theo and Draco are already gone from the room. Blaise sighs before pulling the covers over his head again. He really didn't feel like doing any school work today. Instead he thinks about his dream and how he feels about Theo being his mate.

0o0

"Blaise, wake up!" a shrill voice shouts, causing Blaise to shoot up in bed and chuck a pillow at Pansy.

"SHUT UP WHILE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Blaise yells angrily as Pansy catches the pillow and grins.

"You shouldn't skip class, Blaisey!" Pansy trills happily.

"Well I was tired…" Blaise mutters unhappily as he pulls the blanket up over his head again.

Pansy sighs as she leaves the room, Draco following close behind. Theo stays in the room and sits beside Blaise on his bed.

"Did you have another dream?" Theo asks quietly. Blaise just nods slightly as he curls up closer to Theo. He felt the urge to be held by his mate.

Theo wanted to hold Blaise but he was scared Blaise would get angry, so he didn't. He wanted to be Blaise's mate so badly that it hurt his heart.

"Do you still have no idea who your mate is?" Theo asks curiously while trying to hide how upset he was.

"I… well…" Blaise wanted to tell Theo that he was his mate but he was scared. What if Theo rejected him? What if he thought he was weird? Tears started to form in Blaise's eyes as he once again hid under his blanket.

"Blaise? Are you okay?" Theo asks worriedly as he tries to lift the blanket to see Blaise's face. "Were you crying?"

"…No…" Blaise lies.

"Blaise…" Theo says softly as he grabs Blaise, along with the blanket, into a hug. "Please don't cry…"

Blaise blushes as he feels Theo's arms around him. He had never realized how much Theo meant to him until now. But he was still scared, scared that Theo would reject him.

_**Please vote in my poll! =D And I've been really bad with updating, haven't I? Damn… -_-**_


	5. Happy and Drunk

Chapter Four:

Sunlight pours into the room through the small basement window. Blaise's eyes slowly open as he feels the sunlight cover his eyelids. As he looks around he realizes he is still in Theo's arms. They had talked about nothing for hours while Blaise calmed down and even though Blaise didn't remember most of what they talked about he still felt completely happy. He knew it wasn't time to tell Theo yet but he knew that he could eventually.

"Blaise…?" a sleepy voice asks as Blaise turns to see his mate wake up.

"Morning!" Blaise says happily as he slowly untangles himself from Theo.

"You seem happy today," Theo says with a smile. He's glad to see his friend happy again.

"Yep, I feel a lot better, thanks to you," Blaise replies as he gives Theo a hug before heading to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

Throughout the day Pansy, Draco, and Theo made the most of Blaise's good mood by not mentioning anything about his mate and they also didn't tease him too much. He hadn't been too happy the last few days so they didn't want to upset him again.

Since it was Friday the four went to Hogsmead once classes were over. Theo was the most ecstatic about Blaise's good mood since, for once, he wasn't protesting when Theo hugged him and he was even giving Theo hugs sometimes. Draco and Pansy were shocked to say the least, but there friend's good mood was rubbing off on them.

"Where do you want to go first, Aise?" Theo asks happily as he wraps an arm around Blaise's shoulders.

"Hmmm… I've never been here before, so I don't know… You said there was a sweets shop, right?" Blaise asks happily as he leans in slightly to Theo's touch. Draco notices this and starts to wonder why Blaise is being so affectionate towards someone who isn't his mate… maybe… no, Draco shouldn't assume things.

0o0

At the end of their trip the four buy some cases of fire whisky which they shrink and sneak in before curfew. Once they were safely in Draco, Theo, and Blaise's room they changed the fire whisky back into its original size.

"Time to get drunk!" Pansy shrieks happily as she opens a bottle. Theo, Blaise, and Draco also open their own bottles of fire whisky.

After only three bottles Blaise is completely drunk and is giggling insanely.

"I think that's enough fire whisky for you, Aise," Theo teases as he takes away the bottle Blaise just grabbed. Theo had already had three bottles but he could hold his liquor better than Blaise and was only buzzed.

"But Theoooooo," Blaise whines as he tries to grab the bottle unsuccessfully.

"No more!" Theo insists as Blaise reaches for it a second time and falls into Theo's lap. "See, even your balance is off…"

Blaise just giggles as he curls up against Theo. "You're warm…" Blaise murmurs happily as he rests his head on Theo's chest. Theo's face goes scarlet as he drops the bottle and tries to lift Blaise off of his lap. Draco and Pansy are too busy playing a game of wizard's chess while drunk to notice. Once Pansy lost she threw the pieces at Draco and stormed out, Draco following close behind.

"Blaise, come on, get off," Theo says unhappily as he unsuccessfully tries to move Blaise.

"But I don't want to… I want to stay with Theo…" Blaise murmurs as he wraps his arms around Theo's neck and looks up at him with child-like eyes.

"This is why we don't usually let you near alcohol, Aise," Theo says with a sigh. "You can hardly drink anything without getting dr-,"

Theo is cut off by Blaise's lips pressing against his own. A warmth floods Theo as Blaise tries to get him to respond by kissing him harder and nipping at his lower lip.

_But his mate… He isn't mine… But… It feels perfect, like he was made for me…_

Theo slowly wraps his arms around Blaise and closes his eyes as he kisses Blaise back. For the moment he didn't care that Blaise was a quarter Veela and had some mate somewhere. He just wants to know what it would be like to be with Blaise.

0o0

Theo groans as he slowly wakes up Saturday morning. For some reason he feels warmer than usual. After a moment he realizes this is because Blaise is sleeping peacefully beside him… naked…

Theo suddenly bolts up in bed, his face ghostly white as he stares down at his friend. Last night he had…

"Damn it!" Theo says angrily. Blaise was his friend, his best friend; he shouldn't be taking advantage of him while he's drunk! Especially when he has a soul mate!

"…Theo…?" Blaise's sleepy voice asks as Blaise slowly wakes, his eyes opening slowly. Theo blushes as he looks away. He can't even look at Blaise right now. After a moment Blaise seems to realize that they are both naked and in bed together, though Theo isn't sure if Blaise can remember what happened the night before but he definitely can tell.

Theo is suddenly shocked by Blaise wrapping his arms around his waist and curling up against him. It's impossible for Blaise to still be drunk, right?

"I'm sorry," Blaise says quietly.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who should be saying sorry… I took advantage of you while you were drunk, and I shouldn't have… I don't know what I was thinking…" Theo says softly.

"No, I'm not apologizing for that, Theo. I'm apologizing for not telling you…"

"Not telling me what? What are you talking about, Aise?"

"You're my soul mate."

**This chapter was too short _ Much too short! I will try and upload another chapter later this weekend to make up for it, but I am leaving for my Christmas holidays on Wednesday and will be unable to even try and get another chapter up after that until the first weekend of January. I am very sorry! Please R&R as well as vote in my still going poll xD I'll get around to doing one of those stories eventually… xP But it is so close! It is so nice that so many people are voting! Thanks so much! =D**


	6. Together Forever, or is it forever?

Chapter Five:

Theo's head was spinning, his thoughts jumbled and confused. He was Blaise's soul mate? Blaise was joking, right? It had to be a dream, he could never be so lucky as to be Blaise's soul mate. But wouldn't it explain how Blaise had been acting? Why he was so confused by his dreams and why he had been shocked when Theo called him 'Aise'. If he had been as loving in Blaise's dream as Blaise implied then he would most likely have called him by his nickname.

Theo was pulled away from his thoughts by Blaise getting out of the bed and putting on his boxers.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything…" Blaise says softly as he turns away.

"No, Blaise, don't be sorry… I don't mean to seem upset by this; I'm just a bit surprised," Theo says hurriedly as he tries to make Blaise smile again. He doesn't want to see his, and yes he can actually call him _his_ now, Blaise upset.

Theo pulls Blaise back into the bed with him, hugging the boy tightly. Never in his life would he have thought that he could actually be with Blaise, but this truly was happening.

"Theo?" Blaise asks worriedly, he seems confused by the way Theo was acting.

"I'm… I'm really happy," Theo murmurs against Blaise's shoulder. Blaise smiles at this and presses closer to Theo.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… I was just scared about how you would react," Blaise apologizes again as he rests his head against Theo's chest. "At first I was confused and I didn't recognize who was in my dreams, but then when I realized who you were and I was worried you'd hate me and that you wouldn't stay with me…"

"I could never hate you, Aise. I'm going to stay with you forever, okay?" Theo murmurs quietly as Blaise nods and leans up to kiss Theo. Just before their lips meet the door bursts open and a hung over Draco walks into the room.

"My fucking head hurts! Where are the -," Draco stops as he sees his two friends naked on Theo's bed. "Huh, finally," he mutters before grabbing a potion that will numb a hangover before leaving the room. Theo and Blaise both blush scarlet, embarrassed to be caught naked like that.

"M-Maybe we should get dressed," Blaise stammers and Theo nods in agreement.

"At least we don't have classes today, we slept in quite a bit," Theo says with a grin before getting up and grabbing a pair of boxers, black pants, and a white button up shirt. Blaise gets up, flinching slightly, and grabs some clothes as well. He then heads to the bathroom to shower, placing his clothes on the counter by the sink.

A few minutes later Theo heads into the bathroom as well, placing his own clothes by Blaise's and getting into the shower with Blaise.

"Th-Theo!" Blaise exclaims as his face goes crimson. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, Aise," Theo says and gives Blaise a quick peck on the lips. "I just figured we shouldn't waste so much water by taking two showers," he adds before winking.

"Pervert," Blaise mutters but smiles anyways. He likes Theo's perverted side and doesn't mind showering with him. Theo just smiles and hugs Blaise tightly before starting to clean his body and hair.

Once the two were done showering they dried off and got dressed before heading out of the Slytherin House and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco and Pansy were both already sitting at the Slytherin table eating when Blaise and Theo got there.

"Hey, I heard you two are together finally," Pansy says as she grins. "Does that mean Theo is your soul mate?"

"Y-Yeah," Blaise stammers and blushes. Theo smiles gently as he wraps an arm around Blaise's waist before sitting down beside Draco and Blaise sitting down on his other side.

"Well I figured you guys would end up fucking one day, whether you guys were soul mates or not," Pansy says with a shrug which causes both of the boys to blush.

"You shouldn't say things so bluntly," Theo mutters as he starts eating some pancakes and bacon. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy also start eating. The four joke around as normal for the rest of breakfast, all of them a bit happier now that Blaise and Theo were together.

Suddenly Professor Snape walks over to them. "Headmaster Dumbledor would like to see you in his office as soon as you are done eating, Mr. Nott," the professor says before heading back over to where the teachers eat.

"What do you think that's about?" Blaise asks curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it is probably nothing," Theo says and kisses Blaise's forehead. "I should go now, he won't want to be kept waiting, but I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Promise."

Blaise watches as Theo heads out of the Great Hall and around the corner. "I wonder what Dumbledork wants with him," Pansy mutters before starting to eat some more.

0o0

Soon Theo was inside Dumbledor's office, sitting on a chair and staring at the headmaster who was sucking on a lemon drop.

"Theodore, your parents have called you home for a special occasion and I was told to tell you to go pack your things and head home immediately," Dumbledor says as he clasps his hands together on top of his desk.

"What, called home? Why? What special occasion, I don't remember any special occasion around this date," Theo says in shock as he watches the headmaster in confusion.

"Maybe this letter will help," Dumbledor says as he slides a white envelope towards the Slytherin. Theo slowly takes the envelope and delicately opens it up. A folded letter is inside and Theo opens it curiously. His mother's elegant script covers the page.

_Dearest Theodore,_

_I am calling you home for a very special party to celebrate a very important decision. Your step-father and I have decided that it is time for you to choose a bride suitable to produce an heir that will succeed the family name after yourself._

_Please pack up a few belongings that you will need for the next week and floo home right away. You will begin meeting girls that I have decided are pure enough and intelligent enough for you to marry this afternoon. You will be seeing the young ladies all week and then you may return to Hogwarts._

_After your return you will be granted another week to decide on who you will marry and then we will begin preparations for the wedding. Please hurry home Theodore, I do not like to wait. Headmaster Dumbledor will inform your teachers of your absence and they will owl you your homework each day._

_Love from Mother_

Theodore reads over the letter repeatedly but cannot understand why his mother would just suddenly arrange this. He didn't want to marry some girl, especially now that he was finally with Blaise! Maybe his mother would understand if he told her that Blaise was a Veela and he was Blaise's mate, it was unheard of to break a Veela and their mate up, right?

"I understand that you are upset at the moment but you do have to go home immediately. You may go tell your friends that you are leaving and then pack up, please meet back here in a half hour," Dumbledor says and Theo quickly gets up and leaves the room.

Theo wanders to the Slytherin House in a daze, quickly packing a small bag with his textbooks, wand, and other magical needs to do his school work over the week. Once he was done packing he headed into the common room to find Blaise, Pansy, and Draco just entering.

"Theo!" Blaise says happily as he runs over and hugs his mate tightly. "What did Dumbledor want?" Blaise then notices Theo's bag. "What's in the bag?" he wonders curiously.

"I… I have to go home for a week… I… My mother… She…" he can't seem to finish his sentences so he just hands the letter to Blaise to read. As Blaise reads his eyes slowly fill with tears and leak down his face. Pansy and Draco read over Blaise's shoulder to see why Theo is so upset.

"You can't get married! You're my mate, you can't marry some girl!" Blaise shouts sadly as he suddenly clings to the front of Theo's shirt.

"I know, Aise… I'm going to figure out something, I promise…" Theo murmurs quietly as he runs his fingers through Blaise's hair. "But I have to leave; otherwise my mother will be angry. I'll only be gone a week and then we'll have some time to figure out what to do. I love you, Aise, and I'm going to miss you this week," he adds before giving Blaise one last kiss before heading off to Dumbledor's office again.

Blaise watches sadly as his mate leaves, his heart aching painfully. Why did Theo's mother have to decide to make him marry some girl? He was going to make sure Theo stayed with him no matter what.

_**I've been gone forever, haven't I? xD Oh well, I can't be apologizing every chapter now can I? I get writers block and I have homework like everyone else ^-^;**_

_**Anyways, did anyone watch the Olympics? Guess what? I live there!!!! WOOT! Lol!**_

_**Did you enjoy our epic fail in the opening ceremonies when the fourth totem pole didn't go up to help light the torch? xD**_

_**Oh well, it can' t be perfect! Did you enjoy the ending ceremonies? We're one of the few countries that will make fun of ourselves on world-wide television! xD**_

_**Apparently some people took the whole beaver/moose thing seriously o.o I read on sites that people thought it was 'a show of true Canadian culture' o.o**_

_**Do people really think we're all police that ride horses and worship beavers and moose and say 'eh' 24/7? I know very few people who say 'eh' xP**_

_**Anyways, in your reviews please tell me what you thought of the opening and ending ceremonies and if you really thought we were serious when we were making fun of ourselves! =D**_


End file.
